By Ice And Fury
by Seth Destrucdos de Mardio
Summary: Myles Storm, bastard son to Rhaegar Targaryen. Myles was raised inside the Red Keep until The Mad King decided to torture him for existing. But Myles endured and survived. At the age of 6 Myles joined the Rebellion and sided with Robert against the Targaryens. Now, 23, Myles serves House Stark, but his world is about to turn upside when Jon Arryn dies and the King comes North.
1. Chapter 1 --- S01E01 --- The Beheading

**Chapter One**

 **The Beheading**

* * *

Myles Storm stared at the surface of the red apple in his hand. How he was going to miss these beautiful, delectable apples. Once winter set in trade from the southern cities would become a thing of dreams and the beautiful apples Myles loved would also become a thing of dreams until summer returned.

Suddenly the sound of an arrow whistling through the air caught Myles' attention as said arrow found itself imbedded in a nearby barrel. Myles stared in surprise because only moments ago he had been standing there. Luckily for Myles he had changed his mind and decided to stand elsewhere when the Stark boys decided to practice. Now he stood leaning against post near where Rickon sat on a horse's saddle.

Myles took a bite from his favourite treat and continued to watch the young Brandon Stark practice his archery skills before his father and Myles' liege lord. Lord Eddard Stark was an honest man, a loyal man, although some have questioned that truth Myles never had. Myles now looked up to Lord Stark as a father figure, especially since his relationship with his own father was rocky.

"Go on, Father's watching," Jon Snow said. "And your mother," he added.

Upon hearing these words from Jon Myles could not help but glance from Lord Stark to his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark. In thiat brief moment Lady Stark glanced down at Myles and out of respect Myles bowed his head slightly towards her. She quickly returned the gesture. No words were said.

It was a strange life Myles found himself living in Winterfell. Despite the obvious fact that he was a bastard, much like Jon Snow, but obviously of the Stormlands, Myles had been able to find a place within the Stark family. Although Myles shared this in common with Jon there were many things he did not. Lady Stark was one of them. Myles had a good relationship with Lady Stark and Lady Stark had a good relationship with him.

Their relationship was one of close friendship. Since they are both not native to the northern lands of Westeros they quickly formed a bond over this fact despite the fact Myles had only seen the Riverlands when they were covered in the blood of the dead.

Myles took another bite of his apple and continued to watch Bran as he attempted to show off the skills he clearly lacked. The only reason Myles was attending this failing show of achievement was to assess for himself whether or not Bran had the makings of a real challenge.

Of all the sworn swords loyal to Lord Stark and House Stark Myles was by far the best, although he had yet to challenge any of the senior sworn swords. Although Myles was constantly looking for a challenge he respected his seniors enough to know they would not appreciate appearing weak before their liege lord so Myles stuck to challenging his liege lord's sons, which might have been a worse decision if he had been a part of any other family.

Again and again Bran tried only to fail over and over again. Myles faked a smile and pretended to laugh with the Stark boys Robb and Rickon and the bastard Jon Snow as if he was truly a member of this family when the entire kingdom knew he was not and never could be.

Myles may be a bastard and a sworn sword to Lord Stark but he was not related by blood to House Stark. Myles' heritage was a much more open one. Myles Storm is the bastard son of the fallen prince Rhaegar Targaryen, or was. How and why Myles had come into this world was not something Myles ever concerned himself in learning and it was not like his father was ever going to tell him the truth. The man despised Myles to the point where neither of them had ever shared a single word. Myles loathed his father and it was this hate that allowed Myles to live through Robert's Rebellion and cursed his father to die.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Lord Eddard Stark questioned drawing Myles attention back to the present. "Keep practicing, Bran," he encouraged. "Go on," he urged.

Myles sighed as he remembered the moments when Lord Stark spoke to him like that. Myles had been young then, not much older than Bran was now. Lord Stark had taken Myles in as his ward when it would have been easier to ignore him like everyone else did. But Lord Stark had seen something in Myles the day they first met and although it would have been easier to give up on him or even kill him like everyone else wanted, he did not. Myles was thankful for that.

"Don't think too much, Bran," Jon instructed.

 _Easier said than done,_ Myles thought. Myles was constantly thinking but he was so concerned over what others thought of him he could not switch it off and not care about those sorts of things. There were things Myles could ignore. Like the fact he had killed more men than he had fingers to count them on, and how people reacted this. But it was the obvious things he could not ignore. Not when it stared him in the face every day.

Being born a bastard did not change his heritage it merely only masked it from a distance. Myles was lucky enough to be born with dark almost black hair, which was not very Targaryen, but he unfortunately gained his father's dark indigo eyes. This made it hard for people to recognise him from a distance but easy to recognise when the stood in front of him.

So every morning Myles woke he found himself staring into his father's eyes. It never allowed him to forget the truth no matter how hard he wished he could. Myles truly regretted not closing his eyes because now he was forever haunted by his father's face, more often of late than ever.

"Relax your bow arm," Robb said as Myles finished off his apple.

Suddenly an arrow appeared in the centre of the target despite the fact Bran had not released the arrow he held. Bran turned backwards allowing Myles to find the person responsible for the bullseye accuracy. Standing behind Robb, Bran and Jon was Arya Stark with a bow in her hand. Myles let the corner of his mouth curl up. He was not surprised. This was Arya, the true Arya. She was not one for sewing and making dresses. She preferred the sort of things they did, what the boys did, and she was good at them, although she could use some help in her sword handling skills.

Arya bowed slightly angering Bran who quickly proceeded to chase after her for showing him up and as Bran ran after his sister Robb and Jon started laughing while Myles silently joined in giving the appearance he was enjoying himself. Myles did not laugh anymore. You could claim the cold of the north had frozen his humour. He no longer found anything truly funny. He would smile from time to time but he had not truly laughed in years.

Myles threw away the remaining apple core he held before dusting himself down and proceeding on with his day, or he was about to. Myles noticed Ser Rodrik Cassel approach Lord and Lady Stark when Myles attempted to leave Robb and Jon behind. This meant something was happening somewhere that required Lord Stark's attention and moments later Myles found himself standing before his replacement.

Up until The Greyjoy Rebellion Myles had served under Lord Stark as his ward, but upon the end of that failed rebellion Myles stood aside so that the young Theon Greyjoy could become Lord Stark's ward. Myles was not happy to step aside but by that time Myles had learned enough to survive on his own and although Myles was given the chance to return to King's Landing, by the new king of Westeros himself, Myles declined. He chose to remain beside Lord Stark where he swore his allegiance to House Stark.

"Lord Stark requests you saddle up your infernal beast of a horse and prepare yourself for a beheading," Theon said with a glare.

Myles and Theon did not share a friendly relationship. Theon despised Myles. In the beginning it was because Myles was like a true member of the Stark family despite the fact he was not. Then Theon hated Myles because of who he was and in return Myles ignored Theon and let him boil in his own hate. Although in truth Myles neither disliked nor hated Theon Greyjoy Myles could never bring himself to agree with the boy. Theon claimed he knew everything when he clearly didn't.

"I heard the guards found a member of the Night's Watch who abandoned his post," Theon said with a grin. "Should be fun," he added. "Although there are others who deserve to be beheaded first," Theon said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Myles nodded acknowledging Theon's statement. There were others who deserved to be beheaded before some and one of them was standing before him right now. Although Myles could say he did not hate Theon he had nothing against killing him to rid his life of him. But Myles remained composed because this is what Theon wanted. Myles knew Theon was important to Lord Stark only because Theon was leverage against the current Lord of the Iron Islands, who led that failed rebellion against King Robert.

Theon wanted Myles to attack or attempt to kill him so Lord Stark would have a reason to cast Myles out and although Myles relationship with Lord Stark goes back almost seventeen years he knew he had to tread carefully around Theon. One day Myles will be rid of Theon whether it would through his own death or Theon's Myles was unsure.

When it became clear that Myles wasn't going to make a move against him Theon gave in and turned away from the older and taller Myles. Myles silently watched as Theon re-entered the castle to inform Lord Stark that he had spoken to Myles. Once gone Myles continued on his way but instead of continuing towards the castle he turned and headed towards the stables where he found Blizzard. If anyone could claim to own this horse it was Myles.

Despite never actually buying the horse Myles owned it. Blizzard had been born a wild horse and upon his capture by the stable hands of Winterfell it was obvious that Blizzard was doomed to be one of those horses that would never be tamed. Until Myles attempted to tame the wild beast and over the course of a long night and a restless day Myles tamed and named the wild white horse, Blizzard, after the fact it was as fast and dangerous as a blizzard in a long winter.

Blizzard was whom Theon mentioned when he spoke of an infernal beast and Myles couldn't disagree. Blizzard was hell on four legs. Myles shared Blizzard's love of apples and that was how Myles was able to tame the once and still rather wild horse.

After promising to give him an apple after the beheading Myles quickly saddled up Blizzard and proceeded to join the other sworn swords attending the beheading. As Myles waited he thought about the beheading and the man Lord Stark would soon kill for abandoning his post in the Night's Watch. Although most people would wonder what prompted this man to abandon his post Myles did not. All Myles could think about were the reasons why he had never joined the Night's Watch.

Although Myles knew he would be accepted among the brothers of the Night's Watch he also knew that not even the Night's Watch would ignore the fact he was the bastard son of the last dragon. No matter where he went he would always be known as the bastard son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Myles had once considered fleeing Westeros for the Free Cities where he could become another face in the crowd but Westeros was his home and leaving would make it appear as if he was attempting to reconnect with his remaining family when in truth he wanted nothing to do with aunt and uncle.

* * *

Myles watched as the man who had deserted the Night's Watch was brought forward to the beheading stone. Theon held the Valyrian great-sword Ice which would be the weapon Lord Stark would weld to dislodge this man's head from his shoulders. Myles remembered carrying that sword, multiple times, even to beheadings.

"White walkers," the deserter mumbled. "White walkers, I saw them," he continued as he was marched forward.

Myles sighed. Myles did not believe in white walkers and the tales of the things that lied beyond the wall likes giants and grumbkins and although Myles did not believe in these creatures from Old Nan's tales he believed in dragons because he had seen evidence that they once existed. He had seen the skulls in the throne room when The Mad King, his paternal grandfather, ruled this kingdom.

"I know I broke my oath and I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them, but I saw what I saw. I saw the white walkers. People need to know," the deserter claimed. "If you can get word to my family tell them I'm no coward. Tell them I'm sorry," he added.

Myles silently watched as Lord Stark accepted the deserter's final words. It was clear that no one witnessing the event believed the deserter's word about white walkers, who would. This man had deserted the Night's Watch and now all he was doing was making up an excuse for his actions but there was no excuse for desertion.

Theon stepped forward with Ice and Myles watched as the great-sword, he admired, was withdrawn by Lord Stark. It was placed into the ground by his feet as the deserter prayed to his gods.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence you to die," Lord Stark said before he lifted Ice high into the air and quickly brought it down beheading the deserter.

Myles stared at the blood as it dripped from the dead man's neck and soaked into the ground. Many claimed that Myles was one of those men that had a certain thirst for blood and battle and Myles would agree with them. He was a man of twenty-three years and he had yet to take a woman into his bed, not even one. Myles honestly only cared about weapons and battle, instead of wine and women like most men his age.


	2. Chapter 2 --- S01E01 --- Dragon Dreams

**Chapter Two**

 **Dragon Dreams**

* * *

After climbing up onto Blizzard the traveling party started on their way back to Winterfell. Myles stayed at the rear deep within his thoughts. This time he was concerned over a recent dream. It was only when Blizzard neighed after Myles climbed up was he reminded of the dream because of its strangeness and its odd relation to horses. Nothing truly happened. Myles dreamt he was inside the stables where Blizzard had been last night and for a few moments he actually believed he was Blizzard but that was impossible. Then he woke.

Myles did not understand the dream and honestly wished he never had it again. Whether or not this was just his imagination controlling his dreams or something much worse Myles did not want to know. He was happy with how life was now. Even if there were a few things Myles wished he could change.

The travelling party came to an unexpected stop upon the discovery of a dead buck lying upon the road to Winterfell. Myles cared little for the dead creature aside from the fact its fur and meat could have been put to good use if it had been killed correctly.

"What is it?" Jon asked as Myles dismounted.

"Mountain lion," Theon guessed.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods," Lord Stark replied.

Myles could agree with that because he had hunted in these woods. Since these times lacked battles Myles often went out hunting. Although he purposely hunted animals he always used what his kill could provide but it was not the same as killing a man. There was something there, in the heat of battle that Myles sort of missed. Maybe it was the simple fact the first time he was ever given a choice on how he wanted to live his life it was in the middle a battle.

Myles watched as Lord Stark started to follow a trail of blood down a nearby river bank where Myles was surprised to see a large wolf, or rather a direwolf. Myles knew it was a direwolf because he had seen one before, some weeks ago, but much further north. Myles had gone north on a hunting trip and on the hunting trip he killed a direwolf, out of reflex and self-defence.

He would never kill the creature that House Stark bore as its sigil on purpose. He respected Lord Stark too much to disrespect him like that. Although when Myles returned and explained the strange event to his liege lord, Lord Stark did not seem disrespected by Myles' actions.

"It's a freak," Theon said bringing Myles to the present.

Myles sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course Theon Greyjoy would think this beautiful creature was a freak.

"It's a direwolf," Lord Stark confirmed glancing up at Myles for a second. "Tough old beast," Lord Stark said as he removed the antler that killed the huge beast.

"There are no direwolves south of the Wall," Robb replied.

Although Lord Stark knew of the direwolf Myles had killed no one else did. That was a secret Myles had sworn to keep between Lord Stark and himself. Why they had chosen to keep it secret? The news of direwolves south of the Wall might have frightened farmers or worse and with winter soon approaching they needed as much food that could be grown and harvested before it arrived.

"Now there are five," Jon said drawing Myles' attention to the direwolf pups.

Myles honestly had not noticed the pups until then because he had been stuck in his thoughts, again. But as he stared at the pups he realised that this sort of made sense. The direwolf he killed all those weeks ago was a male direwolf and this was clearly a female. Maybe the direwolf he killed was their father, maybe.

"You want to hold it?" Jon asked Bran as he stood up with one of the pups in his hands.

Jon quickly handed the pup to Bran despite the fact no form of acknowledgment was given by Bran to Jon's question.

"Where will they go?" Bran asked. "Their mother's dead," he pointed out.

"They don't belong down here," Ser Rodrik said referring to the fact direwolves lived beyond The Wall.

"Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother," Lord Stark said pointing out the truth.

Myles carried no love in his heart, or not at least true love. He loved his weapons and even Blizzard but that was not true love. He would not risk his life for those things, he might for Blizzard but he wasn't completely certain. So he felt nothing for these pups and he honestly wouldn't be sad to see them die. That was until Theon proceeded to forcefully remove the pup from Bran's arms.

"Right, give it here," Theon ordered as Bran screamed in reply.

Myles really hated siding with Theon on anything. Although they would all be better off without these direwolf pups running around Myles couldn't bring himself to agree with Theon on the matter, although technically Theon was following Lord Stark's orders.

It was obviously clear to Myles that Theon hated the pups and their dead mother, Theon wasn't one to care for nature. So if Theon hated them then Myles would love them, or at least like them. But Myles had no authority here. Lord Stark could command the pup's deaths and silently Theon would win so Myles needed a way to win and as Robb and Theon argued while Bran pleaded with his father Myles found his winning argument.

"Lord Stark," Myles said gaining his liege lord's attention along with everyone else's. "There are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them," Myles said knowing he had won.

Lord Stark considered Myles' statement for a few moments before making his decision clear to the rest of them and his sons Bran and Robb.

"You will train them yourselves," Lord Stark said to Bran and Robb. "You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves," Lord Stark ordered.

Myles continued to stand on the bank of river as Robb, Bran and Jon collected the five direwolf pups. Robb quickly approached Myles with two small direwolf pups in his arms and when Robb attempted to pass one to Myles he tried to refuse but Robb wouldn't have it. Myles silently stared down at the grey furred direwolf pup, until Jon found the albino runt of the litter.

"The runt of the litter," Theon said. "That one's yours, Snow," he added insulting Jon.

Myles looked up and watched Jon collect the albino runt of the litter. Myles only made up those words about there being five direwolf pups for the five Stark children to win a silent argument but as he watched Jon now he got a strange feeling that more was going on. The albino runt of the litter represented Jon perfectly. Myles quickly shook his head and waited for Jon.

When Jon reached him Myles held out his free hand towards Jon. Jon stared up at him for a moment before taking Myles' hand and allowing Myles to help him up the bank while he carried his albino direwolf pup with his other arm.

Myles gave Jon a silent nod and left Jon with his direwolf. Myles turned and returned to Blizzard with a direwolf pup in his arms. As Myles walked passed by Robb he couldn't help but notice the face Robb gave him. Myles had never expressed any sort of emotion towards Jon in the past so Robb was shocked now. Myles didn't even know why he had helped Jon. For some reason he just did.

It was just strange. Although Myles considered Jon a brother, in some way, like the Stark children did, he never truly saw Jon more than a training partner. They shared no real friendship, although they shared a lot of things in common, on the surface. The only people Myles truly shared good friendly relationships with were Lord and Lady Stark and then there was Sansa.

Myles had a strange friendship with Sansa Stark. After a strange request a few years ago they had become close, in private. They never spoke to each other in public or in front of her siblings but Lord Stark had found them countless times in dark corners chatting. That had been one strange thing to explain to her father.

After mounting Blizzard again and continuing onward to Winterfell only now with a direwolf in his arms, Myles returned to absolute silence. It had been a while since he had spoken to anyone and it felt worse than normal since he had spoken before so many people, although he knew them all. It was a strange feeling indeed. Myles had been experiencing a lot of strange things recently and he believed his lack of prayer was to blame so as soon as they reached Winterfell Myles quickly made his way to the hearttree, after he returned the direwolf pup he carried to Robb and brushed down Blizzard and gave him the apple he promised earlier.

Having been raised in the capitol city of King's Landing Myles wasn't given a choice in which gods to believe in. So naturally he believed in the New Gods and the New Ways until he left the south for the north. Despite his southern heritage Myles found comfort in the Old Gods which led Myles to believe his mother had been of the north and not of the Stormlands like everyone was led to believe. Myles had so many connections with the north, or he had made so many that it didn't feel right that he was related to someone from the Stormlands.

Myles hated thinking of his mother because she had not been there long enough for Myles to even remember her face. As soon as it was discovered that Myles was the bastard son of Rhaegar Targaryen he was taken from his mother and his mother was literally killed. Myles had heard she had been cut down upon the orders of The Mad King. Myles was shocked to learn this because until then he had no idea that his own family had a hand in his mother's death and although Myles would never admit it now he used to be fond of Aerys, since his father wanted nothing to do with.

Myles shook his head and kneeled before the hearttree before he silently prayed to the Old Gods for an easy winter, restless sleep and a peaceful life, although Myles would like to see one more battle before his death only because Myles had always imagined himself dying on the battlefield. After praying Myles sat by the pool of dark water underneath the hearttree thinking about his dreams. Myles didn't understand why he kept dreaming of all these strange things.

Myles was glad when Lord Stark arrived because he finally had a chance to stop thinking about his dreams.

"I have heard disturbing reports about you, Myles," Lord Stark said gaining his attention. "I do hope they are not true," Lord Stark added.

"I have done nothing, my lord," Myles replied slightly confused to why Lord Stark would believe otherwise.

"You have not injured any of my children in over a week and you have retreated into your bedroom more often," Lord Stark pointed out. "All disturbing reports to my ears," he joked.

Although some claimed Lord Stark was a cold man, harshened by the north, Myles knew he had a sense of humour and this was his sense of humour.

"All true, sorry to say," Myles replied.

"Has training bored you," Lord Stark inquired as he approached with Ice in hand.

"Yes, my lord," Myles replied. "It is hard to find it worthwhile when you have learned everything that can be taught," he added referring to there was nothing more to learn here, in Winterfell.

Lord Stark only nodded before sitting down under the hearttree where he would clean Ice after a beheading. Myles considered leaving but as Lord Stark let the silence surround them Myles enjoyed the company and the silence. Myles even enjoyed the sound of Lady Stark's voice when she eventually joined them.

"All these years and I still feel like an outsider when I come here," Lady Stark said as she approached them.

"You have five northern children. You're not an outsider. If anyone should be considered an outsider here it should be Myles," Lord Stark replied.

Myles scoffed in reply causing both Lord and Lady Stark to chuckle for a moment.

"I wonder if the Old Gods agree."

"It's your gods with all the rules," Lord Stark replied truthfully.

Suddenly it fell awkwardly silent and when Myles looked up from the pool of water he found Lady Stark holding a small scroll of paper in her hands. It was clear it was a letter of great importance. Myles decided this was a little too awkward for his standard.

"I must go," Myles said as he stood. "Excuse me…" Myles started.

"No," Lady Stark suddenly said. "It will be best if you learn the truth now rather than later," she added as Myles slowly nodded.

Myles did not understand how a letter addressed to them would concern him, not until Lady Stark had finished explaining the situation to her husband. Myles glanced at Lord Stark for a moment silently asking for his opinion. He gave a small nod telling Myles it was fine for him to stay, if that was what Lady Stark wanted.

"I am so sorry, my love," she eventually said after a considerably long pause.

"Tell me," Lord Stark immediately said.

"There was a raven from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead. A fever took him. I know he was like a father to you," Lady Stark revealed.

Myles had met Jon Arryn once or twice in his life especially during Robert's Rebellion and he had considered him a good man, even though Jon Arryn had tried to convince King Robert that Westeros would be better off if they killed him. Jon Arryn and many other nobles were worried that as the bastard son of Rhaegar that Myles would try and kill King Robert for the throne.

Myles shook his head to distance himself from those thoughts and memories.

"Your sister, the boy," Lord Stark inquired referring to his own nephew, whose name escaped Myles in that moment.

"They both have their health, gods be good."

Myles was glad to hear that, not because he cared for Lady Stark's sister and her child but Myles was a little concerned that the fever that took Jon Arryn might spread. The last thing Myles wanted was some illness spreading through the royal family killing them. As Rhaegar Targaryen's bastard son he carried the blood of the dragon and his eyes were enough to prove that, but it was not his appearance that scared him.

As possibly the only living descendent of the Targaryen house, since he had not heard anything about his uncle and aunt who had escaped Westeros almost two decades ago, Myles feared the people rallying behind him. Taking the throne as his own was the last thing Myles wanted. He was not fit to rule or even lead a kingdom, maybe an army but not a kingdom.

If he was made king they would expect him to marry and Myles couldn't do that. His heart carried no love. He couldn't love and he couldn't fake love since he did not know what it was. Plus being the king would be too stressful for him, it would be too much responsibility.

Myles continued to stand as Lady Stark slowly sat down beside her husband to reveal the news Myles had been asked to stay for. This scroll from King's Landing was important to him somehow and he was about to learn why.

"The raven brought more news. The king rides for Winterfell… with the queen and all the rest of them," Lady Stark said.

"If he's coming this far north… there's only one thing he's after," Lord Stark replied referring to the position Jon Arryn had once held.

"You can always say no, Ned," Lady Stark replied.

The Hand of The King was an important position on The Small Council and many men had held the title. But to Myles the future possibility that Lord Stark would become the new Hand since Jon Arryn had passed was not what mattered to Myles. It was the fact the king was coming north.

The king had never come north, not to Winterfell, not while Myles had been living here. Myles did not know how to explain it but for some strange reason King Robert Baratheon really liked Myles, especially after the events at the Battle of the Trident. Maybe it was the fact Myles had sided with him during The Rebellion. Maybe it was the fact Myles had basically stabbed his own father in the back. Maybe it was another reason altogether but King Robert enjoyed Myles' company over many other people.

Myles feared this news because if Lord Stark became Hand then King Robert would have a reason to drag Myles to King's Landing and King's Landing was the last place Myles wanted to be. It may be a beautiful city but it only reminded Myles of the terrible memories he carried. The painful memories when Myles served his own family as a glorified slave.

Myles turned and stared down at his own reflection on the surface of the water beside him. But as he stared into his own eyes the reflection changed into his father's face. Myles should have closed his eyes. Why didn't he close his eyes? Before he started hearing his father's voice in his head again Myles suddenly turned away from the pool of dark water and quickly left the godswood behind.

Myles was so worried about the past resurfacing or something worse happening he didn't even notice Lady Stark join him on their way back to the castle of Winterfell, although he expected it.

"Myles," Lady Stark called as she followed after him.

Myles stopped in his tracks to allow Lady Stark to catch up to him. It had been so rude of him to leave suddenly like he had. He now felt guilty. But he tried to keep those emotions contained as Lady Stark stepped in front of him. Myles gave her a small smile but he could read her face too well. She knew something was wrong. She knew Myles wasn't feeling good.

"You look as if you haven't slept in a week," Lady Stark pointed out. "Have the nightmares returned?" she asked in a whisper.

Myles slowly nodded. Although the nightmares she spoke of weren't the thing that concerned him now they were a concern. They had plagued his sleep for the last week. But they been returning on and off for years. They had always been a part of his life and only Lady Stark knew of them. Myles had been so afraid the first time he experienced them he went straight to Lady Stark for comfort. He refused to talk with anyone else about them because he was afraid these dreams were the dreams his Targaryen ancestors used to have. He was afraid of what would happen if that were true.

"Just remember, my dear. They are only dreams," Lady Stark said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Although all the signs led to these dreams being the dreams known as 'dragon dreams' Lady Stark refused to believe it was possible and that made him happy. She had kept this secret between them and Myles knew he could trust her in any personal matter, like he might have trusted his own mother if she had lived to raise him.

As for the 'dear' matter Myles used to find it strange since he did not share any sort of blood relation with Lady Stark, which he knew of. Now Myles was completely comfortable with the term since he understood she thought of him as a true part of her family like Myles had always wanted.

Myles had welcomed this new family in replace of his old and he was happy about the life he had found, even if the lack of battles and blood was disappointing. But despite the momentary distraction Myles' thoughts quickly returned to King Robert's visit, Lord Stark's decision and even his father's death.


	3. Chapter 3 --- S01E01 --- No True Princes

**Chapter Three**

 **No True Princes**

* * *

Dinner came around quicker than Myles had expected. He had spent the rest of the day in his room counting his weapons, cleaning his weapons and re-arranging his weapons. He often did this when he wanted to distract himself. The only problem was the fact this was no longer working. All Myles could think about was King Robert's visit and his own future, a future that sounded like it would be in King's Landing.

During dinner Myles sat beside Arya Stark only because she had asked him. Myles often sat beside Robb because of their close bond and friendship, unless one of the other Stark siblings asked him to sit with them and of late Arya had asked almost every night. Myles knew why and although he should say no, he could not. Arya looked up to him, both literally and figuratively. Myles was strong, talented and had a large collection of strange weapons, many of which had not been made in Westeros.

Myles sat beside Arya and listened to her talk about whatever she felt like talking about. Myles silently listened until she finally directed a question at him.

"Why do you cut your hair so short?" Arya asked suddenly out of nowhere.

Myles glanced down at the young Stark girl. That was not a question he expected from her of all people. But it was a question he could answer because he had answered it before, after Arya's own sister Sansa had asked.

"I do not like my hair," Myles replied truthfully. "It reminds me of…" Myles paused.

He didn't know what to say. The reason why he kept it short was because in his mind he was certain his black hair was from his mother and his mother would have worn it long like every woman he had ever met. So having long hair reminded him of his mother and not to mention the fact his father used to wear his silver hair long. Although they didn't share the same coloured hair having long hair reminded Myles of his father as well.

"It reminds me of my old family," Myles finished.

"The Targaryens," Arya asked.

"Yes," Myles replied calmly and emotionlessly.

Although in truth it only reminded Myles of his mother and father he was fine with letting Arya believe whatever she wanted to believe. Plus how was he supposed to explain he was thinking about a woman he had never met, or at least didn't remember. The only problem Myles had with the Targaryen side of his family was the fact people thought just because he was Rhaegar's bastard son that he knew everything about his family.

When people started mentioning names and people Myles started to become confused. Myles knew very little about his old family because he did not want to know, they were not a part of his life anymore therefore they did not deserve a place in his mind, but it never stopped people asking about them.

"I heard the throne room used to have dragon skulls hanging from the walls, was that true?" Arya asked in a whisper as if it was a secret.

Myles slowly leaned down towards Arya before he answered her question. He replied in a whisper that was creepier than Arya's had been.

"It is true," Myles whispered. "I have seen them. They hung from the walls waiting for their next prey, waiting for someone to step too close. Ghosts haunt those skulls, the ghosts of the dead. I once saw one of the larger ones eat someone," Myles added.

"Ghosts are not real," Arya said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then how to do you explain that," Myles replied in a whisper.

"What?" Arya asked.

"That," Myles said as he pointed towards a slightly ajar door.

Suddenly the door slowly opened with a long groaning creak. Myles smiled as Arya jumped out of her seat to hide behind him. Myles knew that the door he pointed it would open on cue because it was always opening and closing on its own.

"Myles, are you frightening my daughter again?" Lord Stark asked.

"Of course not, my lord," Myles replied as Arya slowly returned to her seat. "Only telling tales," he added.

Lord Stark smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Myles walked towards the stairs that led up to his room. Myles strangely had a high tolerance to the cold weather the north was famous for therefore he choose the highest room in the highest tower of Winterfell Castle so that the Stark children could have rooms closer to the ground. The rooms closer to the ground were always warmer but Myles was happy where he was, even if he had to climb a lot of stairs to get there.

But when Myles reached the bottom of the stairs he found Sansa waiting for him. This was slightly strange because she should be in bed. She had left dinner before he had so she should already be asleep, but she was here.

"Sansa Stark," Myles started. "I do love our little midnight conversations but this is strange even for me," he added.

Sansa gave him a weak smile as she looked up at him from where she sat on the stairs. Out of everyone in Winterfell Myles was more open with Sansa, although he was ten years her senior. Myles expressed more of his emotions around Sansa than anyone else. There was something about Sansa that let Myles believe he could trust her more than anyone else and he did. He had told her almost everything. The only thing he had not mentioned to her was his nightmares, or the dark terrible secret he had to live with day in day out.

"I could not sleep," she said. "Not until I knew if you were okay."

"Did something happen today that I do not remember?" Myles jokingly asked as he checked for wounds with a smile.

"I meant about King Robert's visit," Sansa said with a serious face.

"Oh," Myles replied as the smile slid from his face.

Sansa knew everything. She knew all of his darkest memories and she hadn't judged. As far as Myles knew Sansa saw Myles as her biggest brother and Myles would protect her with his life. Myles had thought earlier that he did not carry true love in his heart for anything or anyone but as he stood there he started to reconsider that thought.

He would lay down his life for her. He would do anything she asked. He would be her big brother and she would his little sister. They had the closet of bonds, they even shared a closer bond than the one Myles shared with Robb and Myles had known Robb longer. Myles and Sansa could be the best of friends if they ever decided to make their friendship public.

Currently it only existed in back corners and dark corridors. Myles didn't mind because he didn't want his status or past dragging Sansa down. No one outside Winterfell wanted anything to do with him. He didn't want people to judge Sansa upon her friendship with him.

"I am fine," Myles eventually said. "I am just worried that if your father goes to King's Landing I will have to go as well," Myles said as he stepped forward and sat down beside Sansa on the stairs to his bedroom. "I know Robert will drag me there. I have no reason to stay here, if your father leaves."

"Then I will go with you," Sansa said as she quickly stood while Myles as he continued to sit.

"No, I cannot ask you to do that," Myles replied as Sansa turned back to face him.

"I want to go," Sansa said. "I need to go. I want to marry a prince and there are no princes in the north," Sansa pointed out.

"No true princes," Myles said referring to the fact that there are probably mothers that refer to their sons are their little princes.

Myles liked to believe that he would have been his mother's little prince. The one thing he hated about being raised in King's Landing was the fact he didn't have a mother. He had nans and servants that raised him but he never had a mother. He never got to meet his mother. Myles sighed and eventually allowed a smile crawl onto his face.

"Very well, since you are so determined to go south for me, then I promise to find you the most handsome, the most caring and the most loyal prince," Myles said as he stood.

Sansa smiled in return causing Myles to smile again. Sansa quickly stepped forward and hugged Myles. Myles paused for a moment because it had been a long time since he had been hugged. The only person that ever hugged him was Sansa and although it was sort of awkward since he was much taller than her he felt comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug before wishing her a good night's sleep.

Maybe returning to King's Landing was a good idea. It had been almost eighteen years. Maybe he could make new memories. Myles was glad he had this small chat with Sansa because he was no longer worried about leaving Winterfell, if it came to that, because he would have Sansa to talk too. All that remained was whether or not Lord Stark will choose to accept the positon of Hand of The King.


	4. Chapter 4 --- S01E01 --- King's Arrival

**Chapter Four**

 **The King's Arrival**

* * *

Weeks passed and The King neared Winterfell. Although Myles now accepted that his future would most likely lie in King's Landing, beside the King, he still felt worried. Was King Robert the same man he once knew? Had peace changed him more than it had changed Myles? The last thing Myles wanted or needed was for the King to hate him, because in the eyes of the smallfolk some still believed Myles wanted the throne for himself and that his friendship with King Robert was a lie.

Myles was glad that his mind was distracted with the King's arrival because while he was distracted the dreams that had been plaguing him faded away. Myles slept full nights and woke refreshed. Myles even volunteered in a local blacksmith to help create a decorative sword for the king's visit. It would surely be an event to remember, for some.

But as the King neared Winterfell, everything seemed to blur together. Myles didn't know how he let Robb convince him into shaving his stubble off but he had and now Myles stood with Theon and Jon waiting for his turn.

Myles purposely stood as far away from Theon as he could get. He wasn't in the mood to fall into an argument with Theon, which Theon would most likely start. So he silently stood listening to what Robb, Jon and Theon had to say as they all waited to be groomed for the King's arrival.

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon asked Robb.

"It's for the queen, I bet. I hear she's a sleek bit of mink," Theon replied.

"I heard the prince is a right royal prick," Robb added to Myles' dislike.

Myles neither agreed nor disagreed with the rumours he had heard. He kept an open mind because he had promised Sansa that he would find her the best prince he could and in Westeros there was a short list of princes, unless you counted Dorne and Myles knew that wasn't what Sansa had in mind when she said she wanted to marry a prince.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick," Theon joked.

After Robb was finished Jon sat down next and Myles couldn't help but noticed as Jon had his hair cut that his hair was probably at its longest length in years, although technically it was still quite short. Robb and Myles had similar hair now although the colour was obviously different.

As Jon had his hair cut and his growing stubble shave from his face Myles silently stood deep in his thoughts ignoring everyone that surrounded him. He didn't like being here but he couldn't disobey Lady Stark's direct orders. Myles had been so distracted by purposely ignoring everyone Robb actually had to push him forward once Jon was finished.

Myles was taken by surprise because he had been standing in the back waiting for them to leave so he could avoid taking his shirt off in front of Robb, Jon and Theon. Myles only disliked disrobing in front people was because of one simple fact. He carried more scars than he carried to share. Many of these scars came from his time in King's Landing, which was another reason why he never wanted to return to that city.

Myles swallowed and untied the high collar, loose fitting shirt he wore before pulling it over his head to reveal the light, shallow scars on his chest and the deep scars on his back. He had received many of these scars from his own grandfather, although other men actually carried out The Mad King's orders. Myles slowly sat down before looking around the silent room.

Robb had seen his scars before because they were the closet and it had become Robb's reasonability to make sure Myles had a haircut or a shave. Myles disliked the idea of having someone that close to his throat with a knife so he would avoid haircuts and shaves until Lady Stark ordered it.

Jon and Theon had yet to actually see the scars that covered Myles' upper body, although the rumours about them had probably reached their ears. Theon stared in silent shock with a small grin on his face as if this was confirming something he had said or thought. Jon on the other hand silently looked away trying to find something else to stare out while Robb just stared Myles directly in the eyes as if none of it mattered and to Robb it didn't.

Why did Robb push Myles into this situation when he who Myles felt uncomfortable around Jon and especially Theon? The truth was he didn't have a choice, Lady Stark had made it very clear during dinner the night before that Myles had to be clean shaven for the king's visit and since they were all having the same thing done Myles didn't have a choice in the matter.

Myles leaned his head back and allowed the man standing behind him to shave the stubble from his face. Although Myles had been a little uncomfortable about taking his shirt off he felt a little better once Robb, Jon and Theon started talking again. But as they spoke Myles silently sat there thinking. It would be customary for the lord of house to greet guests, especially if they were the royal family.

So where was Myles supposed to stand when Lord Stark greeted the king? Myles was a bastard so should he stand beside Jon, a fellow bastard. But King Robert was a close friend the last time they spoke during The Greyjoy Rebellion. If Myles was too far away that might anger the king and angering the king was never a good thing.

Once the stubble had been shaved from Myles' face he stood deciding to leave his hair as it was. He left Robb, Jon and Theon to joke about southerner men and swoon over southerner women. Myles cared not for women or jokes because his mind was elsewhere. The King would be arriving soon and Myles was concerned where he should go. Both Lord and Lady Stark considered Myles a member of their family but this was not about them, this was about the King and his family.

If the King no longer looked upon Myles as a friend then being seen by the King might anger him or might disrespect him. But what if the King still considered Myles a friend and he didn't see him that could make him angry as well. Myles was conflicted so he found the one person he knew would give him the answer he needed.

Myles quickly pulled his shirt back on and made sure the collar of his shirt covered the one scar that carried the most painful memory of his time in King's Landing. Once his scars were covered he stepped outside in search of Lady Stark. He rushed through the courtyard and stable area of Winterfell. Myles knew she would be making sure everything was ready for the King's arrival and if Myles knew Lady Stark like he did he knew she would be double checking everything. Therefore finding Lady Stark was easy, for Myles.

"My lady," Myles said as he jogged after Lady Stark and Maester Luwin after finding them.

Lady Stark stopped under the archway that stood near the entrance to the crypts of Winterfell. She turned back to face him as Myles closed the gap between them. She instantly noticed the fact he was now clean shaven. She nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Is everything alright?" Lady Stark asked. "You seem more worried than normal," she added. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, my lady," Myles replied. "I am concerned over where I should be when the King arrives. I do not want to anger the King or disrespect him and then there is…"

"Myles, my dear," Lady Stark said as she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are as much a member of this family as any one of my children," she added. "Therefore you have the right to stand beside my children as if they were your siblings," she said.

"Of course, Lady Stark," Myles replied. "Thank you," he added.

Lady Stark gave him a small smile before turning and continuing with Maester Luwin where they encountered Bran who got caught climbing the towers and walls of Winterfell, again. But it was Bran's words about the King's arrival that made Myles nervous. Although this news made Myles a little nervous he was also happy at the same time. It had been years since Myles had seen the King and although he considered Lord Stark the father figure in his life he also considered King Robert an important part of his life.

Although when Myles first met Robert it was obvious that Robert would prefer to see the bastard son of the crowned prince dead they became closer over the events of Robert's Rebellion and by the time he became king they were close friends, especially after the Battle of the Trident. Myles had looked up to Robert during his rebellion. It could easily be said that Robert was Myles' hero.

After Bran was sent to inform Lord Stark that the King was close, Myles rushed back to his room, where he climbed the stairs three steps at a time. He changed into something more respectable then an old shirt and once in the cleanest and most respectful clothes he had, that had a high collar so the clothes could cover his scars, he quickly descended the stairs to his room and went in search of Lord and Lady Stark.

Once he stepped back outside Myles found the courtyard full of people all waiting for the king to arrive. Myles said nothing as he walked towards Lady Stark. As soon as Lady Stark said she wanted him to stand among them Myles knew he wanted to stand beside her. She gave him the most confidence.

As Myles moved to stand between Lady Stark and Rickon Lord Stark gave him a small smile which told Myles that Lord Stark welcomed his presence. But as he stood beside Rickon Myles couldn't help but feel like a giant as he towered over the small boy. Out of all the Stark children Rickon was probably the one Myles had the least in common with, but it was hard to be friends with someone so young.

But as Myles stood there he couldn't help but notice that Arya was missing. Myles made no note of it because when wasn't Arya missing. She was always out adventuring and exploring, much like Bran, but they were young and Myles knew that once they got older it would be harder to be childish. As you grew older your decisions in life became harder.

"Where's Arya?" Lady Stark finally asked. "Sansa, where's your sister?" she asked.

Myles watched as Sansa shrugged. Myles knew Sansa and Arya weren't that close that's why Myles never choose sides in their little war. Although if he had to choose he would choose Sansa over Arya because he cared more for Sansa's wellbeing over Arya's because Arya could be somewhat annoying.

As if on cue Arya rushed towards them with a helmet on her head covering her hair. For a moment Myles was surprised that this was Arya at all but not shocked. This was not the first time this had happened and after forcefully making a space between Bran and Sansa for herself everyone was there.

The first person of importance to enter the courtyard was the famous Prince Joffrey, who attracted Sansa's attention almost instantly. Myles couldn't help but admit he was cute in a little boy kind of way. Myles just hoped the rumours he had heard were only that, rumours.

The Queen's coach was the next to enter, quickly followed by King Robert Baratheon. Upon seeing the king Myles was surprised, generally surprised. The King he once knew was not the King that had arrived. Of course it was the same person but the differences were… big.


	5. Chapter 5 --- S01E01 --- Storm Dragon

**Chapter Five**

 **Storm Dragon**

* * *

Myles was so caught up in the differences he found in the King that he almost forgot to kneel, which didn't go unnoticed by both the King and his son Prince Joffrey. Myles quickly kneeled as the King dismounted his horse and approached them, or more correctly Lord Stark. Myles was glad when the King gestured for them to stand up.

"Your Grace," Lord Stark said with slight bow.

It fell silent as everyone waited for the King's reply. As they waited Myles couldn't help but notice the changes in the King from the last time they had met during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Myles was now really glad he didn't take up the King's offer back then because he liked how he was now and being large like the King would not be a good look on a tall twenty-three year old man.

"You've got fat," King Robert replied.

This was true but compared to the King himself Lord Stark had not changed that much. Lord Stark didn't say anything in return but instead looked down at the King's large body. Myles was glad when the King laughed because it meant that the King hadn't changed as much as it appeared, that was a relief.

King Robert and Lord Stark hugged like old friends, because they were friends, long before Myles knew either one of them. After stepping out of his hug with Lord Stark the King pulled Lady Stark into a hug while she tried to remain composed. Then he turned to Myles and it fell silent once again.

Myles stared into the King's eyes and the King stared into his. Myles was unsure if he should speak first or bow or do something else. Thankfully and suddenly King Robert pulled Myles into a hug as if they had been friends forever, which was half true. Ever since the end of his rebellion Robert seemed to really like him. Myles tried to convince himself that it was their connection to Lyanna that allowed Robert to change so quickly but he wasn't completely certain if that were true.

Myles returned the hug, which was strange enough since he didn't hug people often. But it became stranger as everyone stared at them. Many knew the King and Myles were friends but many refused to believe it. Especially since it had been almost ten years since they had seen each other.

"And you, my boy, have got tall," King Robert pointed out as they broke the hug. "And big," he added as he gripped onto Myles' shoulders.

Myles nodded in reply because what he had said was true. He was definitely taller than he was when he was fourteen and he definitely had more muscle than he did nine years ago. Myles was very proud of his body, although his scars were something he hated intensely. As Myles got older the differences between himself and his father became more obvious.

While his father was tall and beautiful Myles was less beautiful with broad shoulders and a thin body. Myles still had the same coloured eyes as his father and most days that didn't matter to him because there were differences. He wasn't his father. He was Myles Storm, his father's bastard son.

King Robert and Myles shared a smile before the King moved onto Rickon where he messed up the young boy's hair before returning to Lord Stark.

"Nine years…" King Robert sighed. "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace," Lord Stark replied. "Winterfell is yours."

Sansa and Arya's little argument quickly attracted the attention of the King but he didn't seem bothered by it. Myles watched from the corner of his eye as the King worked down the line of Stark children towards Bran. He shook hands with Robb which made Myles feel a little uncomfortable since the King hugged him, but then again Myles had known the King longer than Robb did and Myles knew the King on a somewhat personal level.

Myles felt a shiver go down his spine as the Queen approached Lord Stark. Myles wasn't awfully fond of the Queen mainly because they had never met but Myles was smart. He never verbally expressed his dislike of her because that could bring him trouble he didn't want, especially if he was going to move to King's Landing.

But as Myles stood there he started to think about why he didn't like the Queen, maybe it was just the fact she hated him. Like many nobles, who had great lives now that the Targaryens were gone, they feared that King Robert's decision to pardon Myles would back fold on them.

Myles swallowed down his nerves as Lord Stark kissed the queen's hand. Myles kept his eyes forward finding a random oddly coloured stone to look at hoping something happened before the Queen approached him. Although Myles kept his eyes forward he couldn't help but watch as Lady Stark bowed and addressed the Queen as 'my queen'. When it came time for the Queen to greet him, she didn't. She finished greeting Lady Stark and was about to move onto him, or it appeared that way, until the King spoke.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects," King Robert said distracting the Queen from Myles.

"We've been riding for a month, my love," Queen Cersei Lannister said. "Surely the dead can wait."

But the King ignored his wife.

"Ned," King Robert ordered before staring towards Myles.

Myles instantly knew this was not good. Myles had been avoiding the crypt for so long that it was the second last place he wanted to visit. King's Landing would always be the first.

"And you," King Robert ordered as he gestured for Myles to follow.

Myles gave a single nod and a small bow to the Queen, although she didn't seem to care, before leaving Lady Stark's side to follow after the King, while Lord Stark silently accused himself from the Queen's presence.

Myles ignored everyone that had gathered to greet the royal family and headed after the King and Lord Stark, but as he walked his thoughts returned to the crypt. The reason why he didn't enter them anymore was because of Lyanna, Lord Stark's sister. Myles only briefly knew her but she had a major impact on his life because she was the person that helped him escape his old family. She gave him a chance when everyone else pretended he didn't exist.

The reason why he didn't feel like he deserved to visit her tomb was the fact he only briefly knew her before his father kidnapped her. Myles never thought his father would do something like that. But then again Myles didn't even know his father. He had been raised by nameless women and his grandfather until The Mad King decided that he was being treated to well, for a bastard. That was when the torture and public lashings began.

It was hard to talk about his life before Robert's Rebellion. Although Myles knew what his father did was wrong and terrible he couldn't help but be thankful because if it had never happened Myles would have been stuck in a life that wasn't his. Lyanna helped Myles start his own life, where he got to make his own choices. But the main reason why he couldn't bring himself to visit her crypt was because of a dark truth.

Myles was glad Lyanna was kidnapped by his father and because of this it took Myles a few seconds to actually take the first step but once he had he felt better. Myles convinced himself in that moment that it was okay to be glad that his life was better now.

Myles silently followed both King Robert and Lord Stark into the crypts. He couldn't help but notice how different it felt when you weren't down here by yourself. As they walked Lord Stark and King Robert talked. There were no secrets between them, of a sort. Of course everyone had secrets, like how Myles almost considered siding with his father after Lyanna was kidnapped. But he knew enough about everything to be welcome in their conversation.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn," Lord Stark asked.

"One minute he was fine and then… burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man," King Robert replied.

"We both did."

"He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at 16?"

Both Lord Stark and King Robert chuckled while Myles silently smiled since he didn't want to be disrespectful.

"All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye," Lord Stark replied.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not his fault I didn't listen," King Robert replied as they both laughed at the past.

Just when Myles thought he wouldn't be dragged into this conversation he was dragged into it.

"What of you, little dragon," King Robert asked. "How many girls have you fucked?" he asked.

Myles froze or rather the words froze in his mouth. He wasn't expecting that question but he should have been. They were just talking about all that. In an attempt to avoid the question Myles' distracted his mind with the whole 'little dragon' incident. Myles was no longer little but the King had many nicknames for him. Myles hated the nicknames but he accepted them, even if every single one highlighted the truth about his heritage.

"Myles prefers to surround himself with weapons instead of women," Lord Stark answered.

"Then you need to come south. I told you this would happen," King Robert said. "You will enjoy yourself greatly. I need you in King's Landing, storm dragon," he added as he slapped his hand onto Myles' shoulder.

Myles sighed at the nickname but ignored it as he nodded in reply. He had accepted what would happen and with Sansa coming as well Myles was okay with leaving. The King quickly removed his hand from Myles' shoulder allowing him to recover. Although the King was much larger now than he had been he still had strength. Myles slightly watched as the King turned back to Lord Stark.

"I need you too, Ned," King Robert said. "Down at King's Landing, not up here where you're no damn use to anybody."

The King paused for a moment giving Lord Stark a moment to think but not speak. Myles could see from Lord Stark's shadowed face that he was unsure about whether or not he wanted to leave Winterfell. Myles didn't want to leave but he couldn't disobey the King and maybe it was time to face the past instead of letting it control him.

"Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King," King Robert said causing Lord Stark to kneel and Myles to awkwardly stand there.

"I'm not worthy of the honour," Lord Stark replied.

"I'm not trying to honour you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom, while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned, stand up," King Robert ordered before Lord Stark stood up. "You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we'd have been bound by blood," King Robert added.

Myles knew the past well, he knew all about Robert's love for Lyanna, they had shared a long conversation about it after the Battle of the Trident. Robert was so determined to get Lyanna back and Myles, despite only being six at the time, would have done anything to get her back as well. Myles owed her so much. So it had hit him hard when Lord Stark returned with the news of her death.

"Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our houses," King Robert said referring to Sansa and Prince Joffrey.

Lord Stark almost appeared shocked while Myles remained calm and collected, only because he knew that this is what Sansa wanted. Although Myles was a little surprised by Lord Stark's face. Did he not want Sansa to be happy?

Once they stood before Lyanna's tomb Myles suddenly felt a little uncomfortable but he quickly ignored those feelings and just watched as King Robert paid his respects.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" King Robert asked. "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her."

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs," Lord Stark replied.

"She belonged with me," King Robert said before he held the face of Lyanna's statue. "In my dreams, I kill him every night."

Lord Stark turned and glanced at Myles for only a moment and although Myles wished he could say he didn't notice it he did.

"It's done, Your Grace. The Targaryens are gone," Lord Stark said.

"Not all of them," King Robert said referring directly to Myles' uncle and aunt and not him.

Myles was glad that he wasn't brought up when Lord Stark mentioned that the Targaryens were gone because he wasn't a Targaryen. Yes, he came from the Targaryen bloodline, but he wasn't a Targaryen, he was a Storm, he was a bastard. He was probably the only bastard that was glad he was a bastard.

Once the king paid his respects to the dead they left the crypts and Myles was glad because he was on the brink of tears and he never wanted anyone to see that. He was a warrior, a solider, a killer and they don't cry. They never cry. He was strong. He would not cry. Myles had to force down the tears because if he let them fall, the past would come flooding back in. All that pain…

Myles quickly shook his head and returned to his bedroom in an attempt to rid himself of those painful memories. As soon as he entered his bedroom he sat on the edge of his fur covered bed and slowly started to breath in and out in an attempt to calm his mind. He fell backwards onto his bed once his memories of Lyanna faded from his mind and less than a minute later he fell asleep, in the middle of the day, which honestly wasn't much of a shock. Especially since his nerves about the king's visit kept Myles awake all night the night before.


	6. Chapter 6 --- S01E01 --- A King's Order

**Chapter Six**

 **A King's Order**

* * *

 _Myles sat on the window sill and leaned against the glass window that separated him from the rest of his grandfather's kingdom. Myles sat there wondering what the rest of Westeros looked like. He only knew King's Landing and in truth he hardly remembered what it looked like. He hadn't even reached his third name day when his family decided to lock him away._

 _Now he was five and he had spent two and a half years stuck in a single room. He couldn't leave since the door was always locked from the outside. Myles sat there trying to remember what it felt like to touch the grass that grew in the gardens or what the Red Keep even looked like from the streets of King's Landing._

 _Myles sighed when he realised that he couldn't remember either of those things. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them tightly as he closed his eyes. Myles missed having a choice. As soon as he started walking he went everywhere. He remembered the guards trying to catch him as he ran. Now he ran nowhere. No one came to visit him. No one came to speak with him. Nothing ever seemed to happen and instead of attending meals with his family like he had done a couple times in the past with his grandparents King Aerys and Queen Rhaella, he now ate alone. Myles was certain they loved him, but if they loved him why would they lock him away._

 _Myles hand instinctively went to the scar across his neck. It had been a couple of years since he gained the scar but it still felt fresh and sometimes that day haunted his nightmares. Myles swallowed and quickly brought his hand away from his neck. He didn't want to think about that day. He was certain the King had made a mistake. Myles was sure that he was being locked away because King Aerys was embarrassed by his mistake._

 _The sound of his door unlocking quickly distracted Myles from the past and his thoughts. Myles turned to face the door but he continued to sit on the window sill as the door opened to reveal a member of the King's Guard. Myles quickly became confused. Guards never entered his room. They only stood outside his room guarding the door, either to stop him from leaving or to stop someone from entering although Myles couldn't think of a person that he would need protection from._

" _The King requests your presence in the throne room," the guard said surprising Myles._

 _The King never wanted to see him, or no longer wanted to see him. Myles used to be close with the King, they were family after all but after the King returned from his imprisonment during the Defiance of Duskendale, a great distance grew between them especially after…_

 _Myles hand went to his neck again and to the scar. The King's Guard member noticed this and slowly looked down towards the floor. Myles noticed this and quickly removed his hand from his neck. He nodded in reply to the King's Guard member's words and jumped down from the window sill._

 _He walked towards the door and stepped outside his room for the first time in a while. He couldn't help but remember the last time he stepped outside his room. That was when he had been introduced to his father's wife. According to someone they thought it would be wise for them to meet and although Princess Elia Martell of Dorne said no ill words to him he was certain she disliked like him greatly, but he was her husband's bastard son._

 _Myles shook his head in an attempt to forget the past and remain focused on the present. He followed after the King's Guard member that had come for him. But when they reached the throne room Myles froze outside the two giant doors that stood as the entrance to the throne room. As Myles stared up at those two doors he couldn't help but hear voices radiating from the throne room beyond._

" _Where is he?" the King demanded._

" _I sent Ser Barristan Selmy to collect him," another male voice replied._

" _Ser Barristan of My King's Guard," the King asked. "The King's Guard is supposed to protect me. They are supposed to guard me. They are not for meaningless tasks such as this," he complained._

" _I apologise, father," he replied._

Father, _Myles thought. Myles didn't recognise his own father's voice because he had never met his father. He had not been present when Myles met with Princess Elia. Of course Myles had seen him but they had never spoken. Myles swallowed in surprise when the door opened to reveal the throne room Myles knew. This wasn't his first time in the throne room. It would just be the first time since he was locked away._

 _Myles froze when he noticed all the people, all the nobles waiting in the throne room for him. Ser Barristan Selmy had to gently push Myles forward to remind him why he was here. The King wanted to see him or speak with him. Myles was definitely a little nervous about meeting the King for the first time since…_

 _Myles quickly shook his head and walked forward. Myles clenched his fists and kept his hands by his sides as he walked towards the Iron Throne past the dragon skulls that decorated the throne room. As Myles walked forward he passed by nobles he had never met but he recognised something in their eyes. An emotion he had not seen in a long time. It was either fear or hate. He couldn't be sure._

 _Myles stopped walking when he reached the line of King's Guard members that stood between him and the Iron Throne or between him and the King as if they were a wall. Even if Myles wanted to harm his grandfather he wouldn't have been able to get past the King's Guard to do so. Ser Barristan joined them and stood between Myles and King Aerys._

" _Father," he said from Myles' side._

 _Myles turned his head and looked up at the man beside him. He didn't even realise there was a man standing beside him until he spoke. Myles instantly recognised his silver white hair which was worn long and fell over his shoulders. From this angle Myles couldn't recognise him but he assumed this was his father since he had called King Aerys his father._

" _You have said enough," King Aerys replied. "This traitor will be punished for what he has done," King Aerys said as he looked down at Myles._

 _Myles stared at up King Aerys confused. He wasn't a traitor, or was he. Myles didn't exactly understand what the word traitor meant, not the way his grandfather was saying it. What had he done? Myles couldn't remember doing anything bad that required punishment._

" _Your Grace, Myles…" Rhaegar said._

 _Myles froze when his father said his name. Myles automatically thought his father didn't want to know him or know anything about him so he was shocked to learn that his father actually knew his name and wasn't afraid to use it. The rest of Rhaegar's words flew past Myles but he couldn't help but remember a name that was not his, Robin. Rhaegar had mentioned someone named Robin, but Myles didn't know anyone named Robin._

" _Step away…" King Aerys warned._

 _Rhaegar let his head fall in defeat before he stepped away from Myles' side leaving Myles to stand before the King alone. Myles was so lost and confused that all he could do was stare up at his grandfather and silently ask what was happening and why._

 _It suddenly came out of nowhere. There was a crack sound and then pain shot through Myles' back. He yelled and collapsed to the floor. He tried to reach for his back in an attempt to understand what was happening but before he could move two guards, dressed in Targaryen armour stepped forward and dragged Myles back onto his feet._

 _Myles stood up and although he remained on his feet without the assistance of the guards he couldn't help but shake. His whole body shook as he slowly looked up towards King Aerys. But before his eyes could find his grandfather's eyes another crack sounded through the throne room and more pain shot through his back._

 _Myles once again collapsed to the floor and once again the two guards stepped forward and pulled him back onto his feet. This time Myles struggled to remain on his feet which seemed to annoy the guards helping him. Myles knew what was coming and although he could have turned around to face it, he could not._

 _Instead Myles searched the throne room for his father. Rhaegar was no longer among those in the throne room. He had left and this left Myles confused. His father cared enough to learn his name but he did not care enough to stop what was happening. Another crack sounded through the room and more pain. Myles didn't remember the guards helping him up the third time but before the forth lashing he remembered finding Ser Barristan among the King's Guard. He was the only one that couldn't watch. His head was turned to the side but just because he wasn't watching didn't mean he was avoiding what was happening right in front of him. Myles' screams echoed through the throne room and would forever do so._

 _Another crack sound through the throne room and…_

* * *

Myles woke suddenly as a loud bang sounded through his room. Myles stood up quicker than he had ever done in the past. He quickly removed the clothes covering his upper body and checked his chest and back. He only found the same old scars. No new wounds. Myles sighed before someone banged against his bedroom door surprising him.

Myles stared at the door for a few moments before picking up a shirt he had discarded earlier as they knocked for a third time. He quickly pulled on the shirt and crossed his room with the intention of answering the door. Although Myles was actually glad that he had been woken from his dream before it got any worse he was also annoyed. He had a feeling that Theon was standing outside his bedroom and he had had enough of Theon Greyjoy. He wanted to hurt him so badly only because his dream made his mad. His father didn't do anything to stop The Mad King from hurting him. He never did anything.

Myles ground his teeth together before he suddenly pulled his bedroom open. This sudden show of force surprised Lady Stark as she waited for him to answer the door. The anger boiling inside Myles quickly faded causing him to feel suddenly guilty. He looked towards the floor before whispering sorry to Lady Stark.

"May I enter?" Lady Stark asked.

"Of course, my lady," Myles replied before he stepped aside to allow her in.

Myles closed his bedroom door and watched as Lady Stark walked around his circular bedroom. Myles hadn't been expecting to find Lady Stark outside his door. It had been many years since the last time Lady Stark visited his room. He had been so young then.

Lady Stark paused before Myles' special winter armour, which Myles had made himself. It was different from any other armour he had seen. The most obvious difference was the fact it was white, completely. Myles mainly used this armour for hunting, especially when he went hunting further north, where snow was more common in summer.

Lady Stark touched a few of the stitches and nodded as she silently acknowledged Sansa's handiwork. Although Myles made the majority of the armour there were a few stitches Sansa had helped with when Myles' fingers had gone numb.

Myles remained by the door even when Lady Stark finally took a seat on his bed, on the direwolf fur that covered his bed. She didn't seem all that happy as if she had something bad to tell him.

"The King personally asked for your presence during dinner tonight," Lady Stark said.

"Dinner," Myles whispered. "But…" he paused.

Before the King's arrival they had decided that it would be for the best if he didn't attend dinner while the King was in Winterfell. Myles agreed that he should have dinner alone with Jon. But Myles had been worried that the King would invite him to dinner. Myles didn't want to go because the last thing he wanted to do was anger the wrong people and there would be plenty of wrong people at dinner. Myles sighed and nodded to himself.

"If the King wants me to attend then I must," Myles said. "If I do not I might have to leave for King's Landing even if Lord Stark decides to stay," Myles said with a small smile.

Lady Stark returned the smile but neither of them felt any better about the situation. Myles would just try not to anger anyone too much. His presence would anger the majority of those attending but when hadn't his presence angered those from the south.

Myles sighed once Lady Stark had left to return to her duties and after few minutes on silently standing with his back against his bedroom door Myles went about finding something to wear for dinner. Myles wanted to look his best so he didn't offend someone because he was underdressed. Once dressed he even combed his hair back, which made him appear almost like a different person, but even still he was still Myles Storm and no one would forget that anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7 --- S01E01 --- The Hunt

_**AN: So here is the final chapter for the first episode of Season One. In the future there will probably be fewer chapters per episode since this first episode was just crammed full of introductory stuff about Myles. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The Hunt**

* * *

Dinner was very different with royalty present. In all honesty it was more like a party than dinner. But with the King present why wouldn't it be a party. Myles ate dinner beside Robb although both Queen Cersei Lannister and Prince Joffrey stared at him throughout the meal. Once the music started and the King started to mingle amongst others, rather closely, Myles was glad the Queen's eyes became glued to her husband instead of him and Joffrey became distracted by Sansa.

But that good feeling and freedom was short lived because the King quickly called Myles to his side when he noticed Myles sitting alone. The King tried to get Myles to partake in his wine and the women hanging off him. Myles welcomed the wine, although he highly disliked the taste of it and always had. While the women remained at quite a distance from him and pretended to be distracted by other people. They just ignored him, like they always had.

Myles shrugged and let a fake smile stay on his face as the King told him tales of all the good times he could have in King's Landing. But as Myles pretended to enjoy spending time with King Robert he couldn't help but watch Sansa from the corner of his eye. Myles tried distracting his mind from all the talk about King's Landing by focusing on his promise to Sansa.

Myles was so worried that he would fail to fulfil that promise. He didn't want to fail. He didn't want to be a failure. He wanted to prove that he could do something right for once. He wanted to prove that he could be more than his father's bastard son. So Myles grew concerned when Sansa was called before Queen Cersei.

When Myles tried to focus on what Sansa and Queen Cersei were saying he couldn't hear a thing over the music and laughter, so Myles drank down his wine hoping it would be the last for the night since he was already starting to feel the effects of it on him. The King suddenly pulled Myles towards him before quickly filling his goblet again and again.

It might have been an hour or two later but sometime later Myles stumbled out of the mess hall and into the courtyard before making his way to the stables. He carried two red apples, which he had grabbed from somewhere on his way out. Many of the guests had already retired to their rooms for the night by the time Myles decided to leave.

He stumbled through the courtyard and eventually found the stables where he almost let Blizzard out. Luckily he had enough sense to distract Blizzard with one of the apples he carried before entered Blizzard's stable. Normally, especially when they received guests during a visit like this, many of the horses shared stables but Blizzard was different. It was clear from the beginning that he got along with horses just as much as he got along with people. So Blizzard could always be found alone and Myles was glad.

He sat down and ate his apple while Blizzard loudly enjoyed his. Myles eventually fell asleep after he let the wine convince him that sleeping in the stables was alright. The only good thing that came from drinking so much wine was the fact his dreams were clear.

* * *

Myles woke in the stables literally shocked he woke there of all places. Myles didn't really remember passing out in the stables although thanks to the taste of apple in his mouth he remembered fetching apples for Blizzard and himself. Blizzard neighed at him almost in a laughing manner.

"Shut up, you," Myles said as he rose to a standing position only to regret it.

Myles held his head in his hands as it throbbed like a galloping horse. He made his way out of the stables leaning on everything he could in an attempt to give his body time to wake from its drunken slumber.

Once free of the stables he looked up and noticed that the next day had already started but thankfully for him the courtyard was empty. He closed his eyes for a moment walked forward towards the main castle doors only to walk straight into the chain that hang between two short posts. Myles knew the chain was there but he still seemed to forget about it in that moment and tripped straight over it.

Myles landed face down in the mud and dirt. Myles groaned and rolled onto his back before he kicked the chain that had tripped him. He instantly started to blame the chain for his mistake and although he knew he should have gotten up as soon as he fell he was still half-sleep. Myles continued to lie on the ground until someone spoke to him, which would have been strange on any other day.

"If I had known you came north just to sleep on the ground I would have made you a bed of dirt in King's Landing," King Robert said as he stared down at Myles on the ground.

Myles chuckled although it was a stupid thing to say or do. The wine was still playing games inside his head. He wasn't entirely sure if what was happening was really happening. But he would learn later that it was all real.

"Need a hand, Storm Dragon," King Robert asked.

Myles quickly waved off the offer and rose to his feet, eventually. Once on his feet he turned to face the King while the King smiled at him. Myles couldn't help but smile in return.

"I would have asked if you wished to join us on the hunt," King Robert said. "But Ned has made it clear that you enjoying hunting almost as much as I do," he added.

"Well," Myles started. "I do like killing and you can't exactly go around and kill people whenever you feel like it," he added revealing his true nature to the King.

It could have been the wine talking or it might have just been the fact Myles found it hard to lie to the King, but either way Myles didn't care that he had spoken his mind before the King and the King didn't seem to mind either.

"You were definitely a force to be reckoned with during Greyjoy's Rebellion," King Robert said as he placed his hand on Myles' shoulder.

Myles suddenly felt awkward standing there talking with the King so he excused himself as quick as possible.

"I should get ready," Myles said as he stepped backwards away from the King.

King Robert nodded and smiled before continuing on his way to wherever he was going before he came across Myles lying on the ground. Myles turned and entered the castle. He quickly decided to avoid those cleaning up the mess from last night and returned to his bedroom where he removed the majority – but not all – of his clothes.

He quickly cleaned his face and body with the water that sat by the only window in his room. He had left that window open by accident before leaving his room so his room was a little colder than normal. But Myles pushed the slightly cooler temperature from his mind and quickly dressed, this time in his hunting armour, his special white armour. With the early winter snow it would be a perfect time to wear his special armour.

But as Myles dressed he decided he would pack this armour when he left for King's Landing, although he probably wouldn't need his white armour in King's Landing until winter finally set in.

Once dressed Myles turned and stared at his displayed weapons. He had many to choose from and he liked to change it up when he went hunting. Last time he went hunting he brought several spears, a great-sword and a dagger. But this time he decided less was best so he only brought two weapons, his favourite short-sword which he had named Slicer and his best hunting dagger. Myles knew he wouldn't need much because the King's men would do all the work. Myles was only joining the hunt to get out of the castle. Myles wanted to enjoy whatever time he had left in Winterfell and Myles always enjoyed hunting.

Myles quickly made his way down the stairs to his room and rushed through the castle back to the courtyard and stables where he saddled up Blizzard and joined everyone who had gathered for the hunt. Myles was surprised to learn that Tyrion Lannister was joining them while Jamie Lannister was not. Myles honestly thought Jamie might have joined but in the end Myles decided not to care. He shrugged it off and waited for the hunting party to leave.

When they finally decided to leave Myles couldn't help but notice Bran who stood watching them as they left. Although Myles considered the whole Stark family his new family he knew Bran and Rickon didn't consider him family. Someone had told them the truth of who he was before he had the chance to explain it to them, so they didn't like spending much time with him. Before learning of Jon Arryn's death Myles had hoped to change their minds about him, but now that didn't seem possible, maybe when they were older they would understand.

Myles sighed to himself and followed the hunting party out of Winterfell into the Wolfwoods that were not far from Winterfell. Once deep within the Wolfwoods Myles left the King's men to set up camp for when they killed the boar the King was determined to kill.

Myles knew he wouldn't be welcome upon them. No one ever asked for his help. No one ever wanted his help. Myles sighed at that. Some days he hated being who he was, but there wasn't anything he could do to change that. Even if he changed his name everyone would still see him as Rhaegar Targaryen's bastard son.

Myles rode Blizzard deep into the woods before dismounting and tying Blizzard to a fallen tree. Although Myles had gone hunting on horseback before he couldn't do it on Blizzard, where Blizzard excelled at speed and strength he lacked in stealth. So Myles decided to continue on foot. He walked until he found animal tracks. He then followed the tracks as silently as he could until he came across a large full grown buck.

Myles weight up his options and decided he could take it and if it chose to give up a fight Myles didn't mind. He silently removed his hunting dagger from his belt as he found a position above the buck on a nearby hill. Myles had good aim and after finding a good spot to aim for he threw the dagger. It hit its mark and sunk deep into the side of the buck's neck, but nothing happened, aside from angering the buck. He bucked angrily before turning and facing Myles.

The buck's anger now became directed at Myles and although he wasn't pleased with the situation he stood his ground, for a couple of seconds until the buck decided to charge at him. Although Myles had the high ground he didn't have the right weapons to hold the high ground. So he held his ground and dived to the side when the buck reached him.

Myles rolled down the hill the buck had charged up and quickly stood. Although he could have withdrew his short-sword Slicer and attacked the buck he decided against it. It wouldn't be very useful. The buck turned and charged down the small hill directly towards Myles. Myles once again stood his ground but instead of jumping to the side at the last moment he remained.

He gripped onto the buck's antlers before the buck hit him. Myles was pushed backwards by the buck until Myles' feet found a tree behind him. For a few moments it looked as if Myles had the upper hand until the buck started to thrash its head around causing Myles to lose his grip on the antlers he held.

The buck suddenly pushed Myles against the tree behind him which knocked the wind straight out of Myles' lungs. Myles tried to regain his breath and his grip on the buck but he found it hard to find either. For a few moments Myles thought this was the end for him until he spotted his hunting dagger still sitting in the neck of the buck.

He quickly reached over and grabbed the dagger before stabbing it down into the buck's neck several times. This annoyed the buck greatly but didn't kill it. He backed away allowing Myles to regain his breath and move away from the tree he had been trapped against. Myles drew in a long breath and withdrew Slicer as the buck charged towards him again. But at the last moment Myles collapsed to his knees.

The buck stopped and quickly stood onto its rear legs in an attempt to stomp Myles into the ground. But Myles quickly drove his short-sword Slicer between the rib bones of the buck and into its heart. It jerked a few of times before Myles removed Slicer. He pushed with all his strength and caused the buck to collapse to his right.

Myles stepped away from the dead buck and dropped Slicer before he collapsed onto his knees as he calmed his racing heart. Once calm he stood up and retrieved Slicer from the ground. He stepped forward and removed his hunting dagger from the dead buck as a group of loyal Stark bannermen appeared on the hill Myles stood on only minutes ago.

They stared down at Myles in shock. Myles shrugged and allowed them to take his kill. Myles didn't care because he only came on this hunt because he wanted out of the castle, especially since the Queen was there and that was the last person Myles wanted to spend time with. Plus he wanted to enjoy the north one final time before the King forced him to go south to King's Landing with Lord Stark.

Myles returned to Blizzard where he mounted his horse and returned to the King's small camp. But when he arrived he watched as Lord Stark mounted his horse and rode away. If Myles was correct he was on his way back to Winterfell, but for what reason. While Myles was distracted with his thoughts one of House Stark's sworn swords approached him.

"Myles Storm," he said gaining Myles attention.

Myles slowly nodded.

"Lord Stark would like you to return to Winterfell," he informed.

"Why?" Myles asked.

"His son, Bran, fell from a tower and was badly injured," he replied causing Myles to freeze.

Bran had fallen. That was the worst sort of news Myles wanted to hear. Of course he wanted a reason to stay in Winterfell and if Lord Stark stayed then he would have a reason but he never wanted anyone to get hurt. He would never wish harm on anyone he considered family, unless they belonged to his old family. Myles thanked the man that had told him this terrible news before he gripped onto the reins in his hands a little tighter and hurried back to Winterfell.


End file.
